


Anything You Want

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, marraige, minus the brat part, peter parker is a spoiled bratt, tony stark is tryinghis best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starker with Tony making Peter enjoying all the luxury he never was able to afford (First class in a plane, the eiffel tower restaurant, armani clothes ect...) Love your blog !





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, lovely! <3  
> Peter is 21, and they’ve been dating since he was 17.

Peter Parker is a spoiled little boy, and Tony Stark is very proud of that fact. 

After peter moved in, Tony may have gone a little overboard. And by a little, Tony means a lot. 

He stocked Peter’s closet with the fanciest clothes he could find. Countless jewelry, watches, panties, lingerie. Suits, jackets, sweaters, jeans, pants, shorts. Everything Tony could think of, was in Peter’s closet. 

Of course, he also put about a hundred science pun tees in there too; he knows his boy. 

If Peter even looks at something, Tony buys it. Peter looked at a computer that was $10,000? Bought. Peter saw a cute pair of converse? Bought. Peter sighed sadly as an only-one-printed comic gets sold to someone who isn’t him? Tony paid about $1,000,000 more than the original price, but Peter has it now. 

Peter mentions off hand that he’s always wanted to tour Europe, on his 18th birthday. Tony buys Peter a private jet, books the fanciest hotels in each country, buys him 10 European cars, and a full staff to cater to Peter’s every whim. 

Peter says he always wanted to fall asleep with the Eiffel Tower in the background, and he has to stop Tony from buying that, too. He does let Tony buy him a miniature one, though.  

And Tony might have bought the entire hotel they had stayed at too, but Tony can do what he wants.

For Peter’s 19th birthday, Peter flies him, MJ, and Ned to said hotel, and they each get their own room. MJ actually looks impressed, and Ned is too busy saying the word ‘cool’ over and over again to notice Tony beaming with pride.

Peter has never wanted anything for longer than 30 seconds before it’s his, for as long as he’s been with Tony.

So when Peter says he wants to get married, he really shouldn’t be surprised that Tony already has a ring. And it’s a gorgeous ring too. It’s the most expensive thing Peter owns now; and Tony bought him a fucking hotel. 

When Peter says he wants their wedding to be private, Tony buys every news source in the country for the day, before selling them all back. (He actually made money on that one, although he didn’t mean to.)

They honeymoon in Paris, of course, and eat at the Eiffel Tower restaurant, and fuck in every bed in the hotel that Peter owns. 

(He has to pay a police officer to bar off the tower for a few hours, because Peter said he wanted to fuck there too.)

Peter has everything he could ever want, and more. 

But the only thing he really, truly, heart-achingly wants, is Tony’s love. 

And well, Tony can’t buy that. Be he sure as hell will give it to Peter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
